The Ball
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: The November after they left Hogwarts forever, Malfoy throws a ball. A time for lovers to love and crushes to be consummated. But there's a dark secret in Malfoy Manor that will change everyone in ways they can't imagine. When drama unfolds and danger appears, who will stay loyal to the love they just found?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, bitter night in November the night Draco Malfoy threw the Ball. A perfect night, despite what the setting might foreshadow, he had decided it would be. A night, a chance, for him to finally make his dreams a reality, to obtain what he'd wanted for so long. To fill that ache in his heart, that gaping empty abyss that left him writhing for something, anything to fill it. And he would get that. That hole would be filled, painfully and thoroughly until he thought he might black out from everything he felt, _finally._ But nothing, _nothing,_ could ever prepare him for how the events of that night would change him, and everyone who attended.

Hermione heard the wind whistle through the attic of her house, causing the old floorboards to creak in protest as the gusts of arctic air flew through them. Her house was warm and she felt cosy and safe against the elements outside. But soon she would have to leave and brave the weather as she travelled to the ball. She would also have to brave what lay at her destination, but she was focused on handling the night one step at a time. The invitation she had received a month ago was unexpected but received with no small amount of delight and excitement. It had only been that summer that Hogwarts ceased to be their home and the withdrawal from Draco had been becoming too much for Hermione to bear. It hadn't been a surprise that he'd wanted to throw a ball; Draco was a theatrical at heart and loved creating drama and suspense, providing he was at the centre of it, the puppet master behind all the tricks. However, that evening both Hermione and Draco were to be surprised at just how out of control they would become. The Ball was formal, of course, therefore Hermione had to find a suitable dress to wear. She had too look achingly beautiful; a sight that would make the masses jealous. She had found a red satin gown, long but with a split up to the hip and a v-neck that showed cleavage in a way that she knew would drive Malfoy mad. She pinned her curls up, a few strands framing her painted face - smokey eyes and nude, pouty lips. Hermione looked in her mirror at her reflection. She hoped she had fulfilled her aim. Her stomach fluttered with nervousness and she swallowed the feeling of nausea rising up as she thought about coming face to face with Malfoy again. She took her wine glass and drained the last mouthful, licking her lips to collect the last drops of the crimsom liquid that would stain her mouth. She took her white fur shawl from her bed and arranged it around herself. Grabbing her clutch, she took a final look in the mirror before leaving her bedroom, out into the night where her chauffeur awaited, ready to take her to Malfoy Manor.

Luna grabbed the shot glass from the bench and tipped the bright pink liquid down her throat, flinching as it burned the back of her mouth. She needed all the help she could get if she was going to get through the coming evening. The inviation she'd received had been odd; Luna barely knew Malfoy apart from their various run ins from feuding with each other through Harry. She wanted to think that she'd been invited by request from Zabini, but that was just her imagination deceiving her. She'd been feeling off all week and her uneasy dreams and headaches had only gotten worse as the night of the Ball had drawn closer. She'd asked her father what he thought and he warned her to be wary of intruders in her dreams; it could often be a sign of forthcoming danger. But the prospect of seeing Zabini again had her heart beating fast and her stomach erupting into butterflies. How could she not go? After years of being the cooky Ravenclaw who was friends with Potter, Luna was ready to become Luna tonight and show Zabini what he could have. Luna had chosen a dress her dad would've fainted at- silver silk that pooled like molten metal around her ankles and hung loosley down her chest, folds of satin curving down her neck. Her white-blonde hair was straight amd hung like a sheet of metal down her back. The only colour were the dark scarlet lips that splashed against her face like a mark of paint. Luna looked at the lipstick smudge she'd made on the shot glass. She muttered a spell under her breath and the glass refilled, this time a dark blue liqiud. It was an elixer that would allow her to go without sleep for twenty four hours. She wanted no dreams to come creeping up on her tonight; danger or not, the Ball was about seeing her friends. Hermiome was always a sight for sore eyes- although the two were as similar as a lion and a mouse, as they matured their friendship blossomed. Luna hadn't seen Hermione since they left Hogwarts, some three months ago. Hermione had been busy interning in the Ministry abroad and Luna had been stuck in a London office learning how to be an editor of a magazine. But both couldn't be more exited to reunite. Luna put her drink down and grabbed her bag, breathing in deeply as she grabbed her wand. She dissaparated, leaving the shot glass spinning on the kitchen counter.

Pansy Parkinson was a girl who didn't spend her time pining after one boy all her life. Her average for her life, she was guessing, was going to be two, and she was already on her second. She was completely and utterly in lust with Potter and she both hated it and adored it simultaneously. Boy No1 was Malfoy, and as soon as he made it clear that he didn't want her anymore, she found it easy enough to rip his pictures up and burn them. But with Potter, she didn't know to act around him. She didn't have a clue if he knew who she was, or what she did, or if she'd changed, or if she was _single._ That was why the inviation to Draco's ball had been such a delight. The guest list was on the back:

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Pansy Parkisnon_

 _Ginny Weasley_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Theodore Nott_

Pansy had dropped the slip of card in excitement, them had to wrestle it from her pug, Parkins, after the devilish mutt had snatched it up. One month later, she was standing infront of her mirror in her closet feeling both the best and worst she had ever felt in years. Pansy's newly tanned skin from her summer holiday in Italy and her dark hair were accented by a deep kharki halterneck gown that showed off her petite figure. She'd curled her long black hair, a departure from the blunt bob amd bangs that had shaped her face in Hogwarts.

She felt sexy and confident, and couldn't wait to see all her friends after almost four months of holidaying in Europe. Her and Hermiome had been writing to each otherahile they'd both been abroad, herself in Europe on holiday, and Hermione working as an intern in the Ministry in South Korea and Japan. To be honest, Pansy expected Hermione to become Minister for Magic in less than five years- something that had never been done before but she had no doubt would happen. Pansy was still wary of Luna however; there was something about her that made Pansy edgy. She knew Luna had a kind heart but there was a layer of ice to her demeanor that she didn't trust. Nevertheless, she was excited to see everyone.

Theo and Blaise lounged by the roaring fire, swirling their respective drinks in their glasses. Theo's preferred beverage was brandy, whereas Blaise had a penchant for Scotch. They were both waiting to apparate to Malfoy Manor, where Draco was throwing a ball. Blaise wasn't surprised; after all, he'd invited Hermione and both him and Theo knew the extent of his friend's feelings for her. It had started just as the desire to bed her, but as the infatuation grew and his release stayed out of reach, it grew into something more potent. Blaise knew Malfoy wanted to take her to bed; the silvery blonde believed that would rid him of deeper feelings that had been plaguing him. But Blaise wasn't convinced. By the end of that night, both former Head Officers would be drunk on each other. Theo, the lucky bastard, was already in love and making wedding arrangements. The chestnut haired Slytherin had met the youngest Weasley while on an apprenticeship with her older brother Charlie. The whirlwind romance in Romania had been the stuff of romance novels and the couple's dynamic when they'd returned home was proof that they were in love. In love, and living in the Zabini Manor.

Blaise's affections, however, lay elsewhere. A fair headed Ravenclaw had been reluctant to leave his head after school finished in July. It was odd; they had never really spoken to each other at school, but the last few weeks of school had been filled with lingering glances and secret smiles during dinner. A brush against each other if they passed in the corridor; teases that left Blaise desperate for more. It was a crush unlike other he'd ever had- more intense than anything he'd ever felt. He didn't know what he would do with himself when he saw her tonight.

"Are we ready to go boys?" a husky female voice said. Blaise turned in his armchair to see Ginny slink up to Theo. She wore a long black dress with a sweetheart neckline but a slit that showed off mountains of pale, freckly skin. Ginny wasn't Blaise's type, by far, but he could appreciate that she looked good. Theo definitely thought the same, as he leant up to kiss her. Blaise looked away, finishing his drink. He stood up and took his wand from the side table.

"Let's go," he said. Theo took Ginny's hand and grabbed his wand and they dissaparated together, leaving the fire crackling.

Malfoy stood at the entrance to the Manor, only one of the double doors open. He had on a black tux and white shirt, the eptiome of classy. He was waiting for his guests to arrive, an evening of pleasure awaited. Although the invitation said 'ball' the only dancing that would be taking place would be private, and without music. _Dance with me Granger,_ he thought as a group of people suddenly appeared at the end of the driveway. _Dance._


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Heyyy! It's been a while hasn't it! So basically it's the summer holidays where I live and I got a bit bored so I thought... FANFIC TIME. And I don't know why winter and November came to mind?? Since it's summer. So I wanted something angsty and dramatic. Super Slutty Sailor Girl and Nearly will probably not get finished, but you never know ;) since I'm back on I might have another look at it. So I hope you enjoy this story and I hope I actually finish it. PS, sorry if you thought this was another chapter! I've got another one in the works. :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy...**

Hermione heard the crunch of the gravel before she saw the dark house infront of her as she arrived on the drive of Malfoy Manor. She opened the car door and stepped out. Her black heels hit the gravel hard, but she put her hand out to steady herself on the car door. She muttered thanks to the driver and handed him the money through the tinted window. Her friends were apparating around her one by one, and she turned to greet them. She saw Luna first, glowing in the moonlight in a beautiful silver dress. She put her arms out to greet her and hugged the slim girl, breathing in Luna's smell.

"You look amazing!" Hermiome said, smiling warmly. Luna smiled that smile, the one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You do to! You got your eyes on Malfoy tonight?" she whispered into her friend's ear. Hermione blushed in the dark and nodded. "You'll have him dragging you into a closet by nine o'clock," she bet.

Hermione rolled her eyes but her stomach fluttered all the same. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned round to see Pansy grinning at her.

"Hi!" she squealed, almost throwing herself at Hermione. Hermiome toppled backwards and would've found herself on the ground if not for Luna, who caught the two of them. The three of them hugged hard, swaying as they all giggled.

"Bitch!" she heard a familar yell. She turned around and saw Ginny Weasley swaggering up to her. Hermione let out a little scream and ran towards her, hugging her. "Ohh, it's been too long babes," Ginny said, kissing her on the cheek. Luna came up and also hugged the red head, only Pansy keeping her distance. The two didn't get along that well- Ginny seemed to scare Pansy, especially since Pansy now fancied Harry and Harry was Ginny's ex... But they wouldn't Hermione didn't want to dwell on any negative things tonight. While the rest of the girls hugged each other, and Blaise and Theo greeted them, Hermione started walking towards the house. She could see Malfoy standing in the doorway, his silver eyes holding hers. She climbed the stone steps to the manor, her heart thumpimg loudly in her chest.

"Granger," Malfoy breathed, holding out his hand to take Hermione's. Their eyes met, amd fireworks seemed to go off as they looked at each other. Hermione had never hurt as much as she had then, the overwhelming ache just to get as close to him as possible, to jump into his arms and become one with him, in as many ways as humanely possible. He stepped closer to her, placing one hand on her waist, the other brushing a curl from her face. He leant in, his cool breath kissing her face. His lips brushed her ear;

"No one has ever looked as beautiful as you do tonight Granger," he murmured. Hermione breathed out shakily, her stomach erupting into butterflies.

"I've waited for tonight for so long," she whispered as his mouth travelled down from her ear to her neck. His lips latched onto her neck and shudders ran through Hermione's body as the bitter wind whipped at her dress and hair as he sucked and kissed the tender spot of her flesh. She was pressed up against the inside of the door, hidden from the rest of their friends, one hand playing with the downy hair at the nape of his neck.

"Malfoy," she breathed as he removed his mouth.

"To be continued," he smirked before stepping outside and leaving Hermione panting against the door. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the ghost of his mouth on her decolletage. But she couldn't stay in this state of pleasure forever. She opened her eyes and stepped back outside, the cold air shocking her awake.

Luna stood like an angel in the dark, all the light in the night gravitating to her dress. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow and her long hair shone in the moonlight. Blaise watched her as she talked to Ginny, her crimson lips moving in a tantalising way that made him want to cover them with his.

"You fancy her don't you?" Pansy piped up from his shoulder. Blaise jumped.

"Christ Pans, you gave me a shock." She smiled.

"Sorry." Blaise nodded. "Be careful Blaise. There's something about her... I don't know. I'd like to think I know her well but I feel like I know nothing about her. You get what I mean?"

"Well there's no harm in shagging her is there?" he said, his eyes still watching her. Pansy sighed and walked off towards the house. Blaise approached the two girls.

"Good evening Luna," he said lowly, taking her hand and kissing it. Ginny snorted.

"Got yourself a boy Looney," she said before walking over to Theo and taking his hand. The couple walked off to the manor.

"Blaise," her whimsical voice said, her blue eyes sparkling. "What have you been doing the past few months?" Blaise sighed.

"My mother left me her business which upon further inspection, was completely illegal. So I've been trying to dismantle her entire criminal empire without pissing off either the Ministry or any of her old acquaintances."

Luna's features twisted. "But why didn't you continue the business? I thought..."

Zabini interupted her. "Despite my Hogwarts house and my previous liaisons, I am a changed man, Miss Lovegood, and after this nefarious business is well and truly extinct, I will be attempting to stay on the right side of the law." He realised he'd came off sounding a bit pissed so he softened the dialogue with a smirk.

Luna paused, seemingly digesting what he'd explained then said, "Well, lucky for you Blaise, I like my men on the right side of the law." And with that, she winked and sashayed off. Zabini blinked. That was not what he was expecting. But he wasn't completely aversed to it.

 **What do you think?? 3 updates in one day... don't get used to it cos who knows how long I'm going to stay inspired! Give me a cheeky review, I'd love to know what you think of the characters I've chosen and the outfit choices aswell.. I had a fun time thinking up of dresses to suit the girls. Please review/ favourite/ follow and be sure to chefk iut the rest of my stories too. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy...**

Malfoy looked around the sitting room of his manor. Him, standing as he had earlier by the fire, drink in hand, Blaise standing next to him. Granger, in an armchair nearest him, talking to Ginny. Theo, entertaining both Luna and Pansy. The fire crackling, casting golden light onto the faces of his guests while black shadows danced around the edges. Nat King Cole, his favourite crooner, singing in the background, his musical tones creating a delectible atmosphere. Almost right. But, one of his guests was missing.

"Does anyone know where Potter is?" he spoke up, his smooth voice cutting through the various conversations with ease. Granger looked up immediately, seemingly tuned in to his voice.

"Did he RSPV?" Pansy asked. Malfoy nodded, his eyes still on Granger.

"I got an owl from him a few days ago. He was asking about how I was getting here. He said he'd apparate," Granger said, her voice, even speaking such mundane words, was like a drug to him.

"Maybe he's just late. Where was he coming from?" Luna said. Malfoy noticed Blaise's attention went straight to the fair headed Ravenclaw as she spoke up.

"He's staying at the Burrow. He's got a flat in London but the plumbing wasn't working so he decided to crash with Ron until it was fixed," Ginny explained to Malfoy.

"You don't think dear Ronald got jealous he hadn't been invited and is holding Harry captive, do you?" Malfoy said dryly, gaining a laugh from Granger.

"I think you overestimate Ron's capabilities," she said, a smile still playing around the corners of her mouth.

"Is there still bitterness towards your favourite red head? I would've thought his previous frivolities with Brown would have long bored you." Hermione's face turned to a blank canvass.

"You don't know half of what Ronald has done Malfoy. You would be inclined to dislike him too if you had taken a day or two in Hermione's shoes last September," Luna said carefully.

"Ooh," Malfoy said, looking around at Granger's friends, trying to read their faces. "Is there something I don't know here?"

Ginny sneered. "No need to add to your 'Kill the Gingers' list."

Malfoy smirked. "Perhaps you're right. Besides, I'd never fit into Granger's pretty shoes anyway." He turned to her and winked.

"Should we owl him now? Or do something? We shouldn't start without him," Pansy said, tossing a black curl over her shoulder. Malfoy could tell that Potter was Pansy's latest obsession and wondered if it would be in Potter's best interests to turn up; his fate when he arrived here seemed to be being dragged into a broom closet by Parkinson.

Hermione reached into her clutch and drew out a small rectangular, black shiny object.

"I'll call him," she said, pressing a small button at the bottom of the device. The screen lit up.

"A phone I presume," Malfoy said nonchalantly, curious of the device. Hermione nodded, touching the screen as different things popped up. Finally a picture of Harry and her appeared on the screen and she held the device up to her ear.

"Are you sure that's safe Granger?" Malfoy said, wary of the muggle invention. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

After about thirty seconds, Hermione sighed and out the device down.

"He's not picking up."

"Not picking up what?" Blaise asked, confused. Hermione smiled, apparently amused by the rest of her friend's cluelessness at Muggle terminology.

"He's not answering his phone," she said instead.

"What did his phone ask him?" a puzzled Luna asked, cocking her head. Hermione giggled. Malfoy's ears cried out in pleasure at the sound.

"Er, how can I explain this?" she puzzled as confused faces surrounded her. "He hasn't decided to speak to me on my phone. He might just not have it with him wherever he is, or he might not have heard it ringing-"

"It makes a sound now?" Ginny laughed.

"A sound to let you know if someone's calling you, or if you've got a text," Granger replied patiently.

"What's a text?" Theo inquired, leaning against Ginny's chair now.

"It's like a letter you get sent to your phone," she held up the device, "that someone else who has a phone writes then sends to you." Theo nodded in understanding. Hermione laughed. "You would've thought that after seven years at Hogwarts mobile phones would've come up.." she said to herself, fiddling more with the device.

"What are you doing now?" Pansy asked, coming round to where Granger sat and looking over her shoulder. "Are you writing a text?" Hermiome nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully when he reads this he'll call me and tell me where he is." She put her phone away. "So Malfoy, what's for dinner?"

 _You,_ he wanted to say, _you, later, if you'll let me have you._ But instead, he swallowed and said, "I found the spell old Dumbledore used at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year."

Pansy's eyes lit up. "The one where you just wish for something and it appears?"

Malfoy smirked. "Yes, pretty much."

"I remember the Yule Ball," Luna said dreamily, her eyes gazing into space, "Hermione was wearing that pink dress but had a huge argument with Ron so she burned it and cried herself to sleep."

"Luna!" Granger gasped. Luna seemed to snap out of whatever trance she'd been in amd looked at her best friend.

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that," she said, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"You burned it? What the hell did my brother say to you?" Ginny demanded, her green eyes flashing. Granger shrank back in her chair.

"It was in Fourth Year, can't we just forget it?" she said defensively.

"On second thoughts, I'm always looking for new things to add to my 'Kill the Gingers' list," Malfoy said, smiling unnervingly at her.

Hermione stood up, her red dress following, the material swishing as she moved.

"I have no desire to dig up the past. It's between me and Ron," she said steelily. Malfoy looked around. He guessed they were letting that issue go. Pansy stood up too.

"I'm hungry Malfoy. Come on, host us a dinner." Malfoy smiled smoothly.

"Of course," he said grandly, his voice like caramel once again. "If you'd like to follow me..."

 **What do you think? So the 24 hours of inspiration seems to be turning into 48... but I'm not hating it. I'm being so social this week- but my fanfictions are loving it. Side note: I've updated SSSG so go check that out too! Let's play spot the (at least) three spelling mistakes in this... I promise I can spell but for some reason the autocorrect has given up on the document writer. Pray for me and my fat fingers. Until the nenext chapter... PS any ideas where Harry is??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait... guess my creativity ended :(((**

As Malfoy led the group through the Manor, Hermione couldn't help but notice the differences from when she'd last been there. Being dragged through a dark house by Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't make a good impression on anyone, but the pure-blood supremacy scrolls and crests that had once adorned the walls were gone and looked strangely naked.

Malfoy stopped and with a flick of the chin, opened the double doors to a familiar room. Hermione gasped quietly, notcing the spacious hall. Hermione's heart thudded, the scar on her forearm tingling as she looked around. This room, for some reason, was exactly the same as it had been a year and a half ago. It was covered in dust, sheets on all the furniture. She suddenly wanted Harry, the only one apart from Malfoy who'd been there that night.

Malfoy turned to look at her, and she smiled thinly as her eyelids quivered under the weight of her unshed tears. He stopped, looking at her properly as he noticed the sheen on her eyes.

"Blaise, take the rest to the dining room and wait for me," Malfoy said curtly, turning to him. Blaise nodded and ushered the rest of the party out, Luna shooting her a conspiring look. Hermione didn't get a chance to react before Ginny slammed the door and her and Malfoy were left alone in the hall. Hermione was ridiculously embarrassed, crying infront of him like this. She was so tired of always being the victim, of everyone having to comfort her. She wanted to feel strong again, to feel in control of her emotions. She didn't want boys giving her uncomfortable hugs when they didn't know what to do. Or worse, sleepovers with girls who thought all her problems could be solved with ice cream and 'deep' talks at three o'clock in the morning where the last two girls awake shared a hug and pretended that they were 'closer'.

Hermione blinked, the tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said, her breath hitching in a way that made her cringe inside. It was the sort of crying that happened most frequently in primary school when you fell over in the playground and a teacher tried to talk to you when you were still crying. But all you could do was talk in breathy bursts in between hiccups, eyes still red and tears still flowing. Hermione opened her bag and muttered 'achio hanky' and a white lace hankichief flew into her hands. She pressed it under her eyes, trying to soak up the tears. Hermione didn't realise Malfoy was so close to her until she looked up and hiccuped in shock at his proximity.

"Don't apologise for crying," he murmured, moving closer.

"All boys say that in films or whatever but it's still bloody embarrassing," Hermione said, hiccuping in between every few words.

Malfoy smiled and chuckled, moving so he closed the difference between them. But to Hermione's surprise, he didn't kiss her but instead hugged her, two warm arms wrapping around her and comforting her to her core. She cried harder, her body shaking as Malfoy squeezed her tighter.

"You need a good cry," he whispered soothingly, rubbing her bare back in a surprisingly non-sexual way.

"Why am I crying?" Hermione choked out into Malfoy's shoulder.

"Because for a year you looked after two idiots who relied on you completely and pretty much drained you if everything that made you," he paused, "well- you." Hermione cried harder, if possible, at the truth in her words. How did he know? How could he know exactly how she was feeling, know that even if she didn't know, that the crying wasn't just about the goddamn house?

Malfoy grabbed her waist and Hermione wrapped her legs round him as he lifted her up and walked over to the furniture by the fireplace. It ignited in flames as they got close and Hermione felt the heat on her back as Malfoy sat down on the cushy sofa, a departure from the stiff chasse lounge that once occupied the space.

Hermione slid off Malfoy onto the seat, the tears lessening. She didn't feel like he was going to leave her alone until she talked to him. The damp hanky was clenched in her fist as she stared into the flickering fire.

"During the war, for a year, all I did was look after the boys. Do whatever they said because Harry was the boss and Ron was foul if he was in a bad mood. Be clever, do all the tricks, always with a plan up my sleeve when their plan went to shit. And of course I did it, I couldn't not help them win the war. But there was never any recognition for anything I did, or appreciation. I was just a tool at their disposal, not a friend or a comrade. I mean, I felt like the only reason they saved me was because they knew they'd be goners if I died. I always had to have the answer, always had to know what to do. Whatever they wanted me to do, I did. Do the work, get everyone out alive. That was my job. In the end, being nice and being _m_ _e_ wasn't getting me anywhere; it wasn't getting the job done any faster. When the war ended, I could throw myself into school work, something else to get done. And maybe I was snappier or meaner, but it was just "Hermione revising". But when I passed all my NEWTS and left Hogwarts, I didn't know what to do, I-" Hermione bowed her head, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"I wasn't me anymore. I was this heartless person who only cared about getting shit done. I couldn't empathise or be the friend I used to be. So intead of taking a break I did more work; starting my internship at the Ministry a month early and making excuses for not seeing any friends or family. And I thought I'd be okay tonight, that seeing everyone would help me. And I was fine, until I saw this fucking room," Hermione finished, taking the scrumpled hanky and blowing her nose. Her makeup was probably ruined, she could imagine the muddy smears under her blooshot eyes.

"Granger," Malfoy started, "what did Ronald do last September?" Hermione snorted rather manically, caught off guard by Malfoy's question. He thought that what the stupid idiot had done in September was the icing on the cake, the unforgivable sin that would make Malfoy growl in anger and swear to kill him. But it wasn't.

"Oh he just made a big deal about getting engaged to Lavender. I really didn't care but all the girls were upset about it so I'd look a bit odd not being bothered. But Ron thinks I'm a coward because I don't want to go to their wedding."

Malfoy shook his head. "You're the bravest person I've ever met Granger. Potter and Weasley don't deserve you and they never have. I hate them for what they've done to you, but I know you're strong enough to get back to where you were. You can be Hermione Granger again. You can," he broke off as he saw the tears shine on Hermione's eyes again. He leant forwards, one hand bracing himself on the sofa, one cupping Hermione's cheek.

"You can be Hermione. And you will." He pressed his lips to hers, his warm mouth sweet and comforting. But he pulled away after a few seconds, his face flushed. "Thank you," Hermione said, swallowing, tasting Malfoy on her lips.

"Ginger will kill me if we don't eat soon. Come on," he whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear. Hermione rolled her eyes, her lips and cheeks pink.

"Let me sort my makeup first. I might as well just re do it." She got her wand and muttered something under her breath and her face transformed to how it was fifteen minutes ago.

"Something you picked up in Korea?"

"Japan. It comes in handy." Malfoy smiled, pushing his hair back as it brushed his eyelashes. He held out a hand to her and she took it, smiling as he pulled her up from the comfy sofa. She smoothed out the creases in her dress and adjusted Malfoy's slightly lopsided bow-tie.

"Would you care to join me for dinner?" Hermione said, faux curtseying to Malfoy.

"It would be my pleasure," Draco replied, bowing comically low. He took her hand and squeezed it, leading them from the room. And this time, Hermione didn't even notice her surroundings.

 **Okay so I kind of love this... I just want a hug atm tbh. I think i emulated that in my writing. I'm projecting don't judge me pls. Please review / follow / favourite! And comment what couple you want to see more on next... I'm thinking LunaXBlaise?? XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise led the party through the Manor, his memory serving him well as he navigated the corridors with ease. Luna caught up to him so they were walking side by side, smiling with blood red lips.

"You seem to know the house well," she said, looking around at the bare walls.

Blaise nodded, hearing the idle chatter coming from Ginny and Theo behind them, Pansy also with them.

"I spent a lot of time here in the summer. I spent two Christmas's here as well," Blaise wasn't quite sure how to act around Luna; her outgoing vibe was easygoing and ditzy but he was convinced that that attitude was only her first layer. He didn't know her and he wasn't sure if he should try to. But at the same time, he felt drawn to her; everything she did fuelled his addiction of her.

"Did you enjoy it?" she said, running a hand through her silky hair. Blaise wanted to touch it too, to knot it in his fingers and pull to expose her pale throat.

"The Malfoy's were a generous family to their own family. Draco and I were treated like little princes- spoiled, pathetic princes."

He looked at her, curious of how she would react.

"I can imagine you being demanding," she said, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"I pity the servants. I wish I could apologise to them," he murmured, stroking a tapestry as they walked.

"Why can't you? Are they dead?" Luna shot back.

"They died in the war," Blaise lied. Why he lied, he did not know.

Suddenly, Luna screamed; a horrible noise that made Blaise's stomach twist. He spun round to her to find her crouched on the floor, her hands over her mouth. With a shaking finger she pointed to the corridor ahead of them. Blaise turned to where she was pointing. A tall, slim woman stood at the end of the corridor. She had long white hair, not white, the palest blonde. The colour of Luna's hair. Angry blue eyes stared at Luna, cowering on the ground. The woman looked so much like Luna it was scary, the same small rosebud mouth, the same high cheekbones and vaguely vacant eyes. Then she was gone. Blaise blinked and when his eyes opened again, the woman was gone.

He turned to Luna and pulled her up from the floor, noticing that the girl was shaking.

"Who was that?" Blaise demanded.

Luna's mouth was set in a thin red line.

"That was my mother." Blaise was confused. Why was Luna so scared of her mother? And why was she here?

"I don't understand," Blaise said.

"My mother Blaise," she said, her voice shaking. "She's dead."

Blaise could feel himself pale, his mind working overtime. Suddenly, he realised something else. Looking around, he saw that Theo, Ginny and Pansy had disappeared.

 **Oooh, the mystery begins... even though I've put this as a drama lol. It's a dramatic mystery. Remember to review/ follow/ favourite! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy...**

Ginny shot a conspiring look at the distressed looking Hermione before Blaise shut the double doors behind them. She wondered what had got her best friend looking upset. Malfoy seemed more than happy to look after her problem though, his concerned face sticking in Ginny's memory. Theo took her hand subconsciously, squeezing it as they walked along side by side. Ginny looked around the corridor, noting how many rooms they were passing; the property really was huge.

"It's been a few years since I've been here, eh Pans," Theo said, smiling at the dark haired girl. Ginny never really liked Pansy, she seemed like a bit of a sheep with a mean streak. She also got the impression that the Slytherin didn't like her; that she was treading on eggshells around the redhead. Theo knew her well and he liked her, but of course, Theodore seemed to get along well with everyone, with his brown quiffed hair and his blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He gave off a kind of easy energy that put everyone around him at ease. Ginny had never noticed it before the war; she wondered if it had only ever existed after it.

"Yeah," Pansy said, smiling nervously, "I was here the summer before the war," she said.

"You and Malfoy were a couple then, weren't you?" Ginny inquired, smiling warmly at the girl. Depite her fiery temper, Ginny didn't like people not liking her even when she secretly didn't like them.

Pansy smiled back, seemingly put at ease by the redheads show of kindness.

"Well yeah," she giggled, "but Draco didn't really like me. I liked him a lot. But I'm over him now obviously," she added quickly, fast to assure that she wasn't going to get in the way of Hermione and Malfoy's _thing._ "I think you and Potter would be nice together," Theo said offhandedly, swinging him and Ginny's hands. Ginny nodded vaguely.

"Yeah."

Pansy's whole face lit up. "Really?" she whispered, almost giddy with delight. Ginny resisted the urge to snort. Great. Pansy fancied Harry. "I actually kind of like him," the petite girl confessed, blushing deeply.

"Really?" Ginny feined intrest. "He could fancy you. I mean he liked Cho and she had dark hair," she said, trying not to laugh at the Pansy's giddy face. Theo squeezed her hand; he knew she was taking the piss.

"Oh my god yeah. I actually didn't even realise that," Pansy breathed, running a hand through her dark locks absentmindedly.

Ginny smiled at her and looked to see how far ahead Blaise and Ginny were. About four metres, both talking to each other. She didn't quite get the coupling there. They were the complete antithesis of each other regarding looks, Blaise's beautiful, smooth ebony skin and buzzcut hair against Luna's snow white skin and long silver hair. But both had a coldness about them, an unnerving sheen that they didn't know they had. She could imagine them burning hot and bright together, high on each other before crashing down hard.

"Ginny?" Theo said. The Weasley snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"Pansy asked you whether Harry's ever talked about her." Ginny paused. Did she lie to keep her happy or tell the truth to keep her grounded?

"Erm, I don't think he has ever mentioned you," Ginny said slowly, trying to gauge Pansy's reation. At her stricken face, Ginny quickly added- "But Harry's very private so he could be in love with you for all I know."

"Oh Christ," she heard Theo mutter before Pansy shrieked.

"In _love?"_

"Could be," Ginny nearly shouted, "I have no clue!" But Pansy was not to be told otherwise. She almost skipped ahead; quite a feat in the heels she was wearing. Suddenly she stopped.

"Guys," she said, her tone strangely flat. "Blaise and Luna are gone."

Ginny ran ahead to where Pansy was. She was right. The corridor wasn't short enough for them to have turned a corner. They had disspeared. She felt Theo grab her hand. Where had they gone?

 **Review/ favourite/ follow! I'm also working on a chapter of Super Slutty Sailor Girl... It's back! XOXO**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi! This isn't a chapter but I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews this story's received... I've never had so much love towards a story and it means the world to me.** **Hope you're enjoying, new chapter up (hopefully) tomorrow. XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Hermione walked down the corridor, hand in hand.

"I took down all of the shit my parents had on the wall," he said as he gazed at the walls. Hermione nodded.

"I noticed. Do you not think they'd be angry?" A look of pain flashed over his beautiful face briefly.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "they're probably turning in their grave."

Hermione smiled. "This house is yours now. You shouldn't feel guilty about changing something you have been given to reflect your own morals and principles."

Malfoy turned to her and smiled wistfully. "You're right, but it's hard. I still love them, even if I know everything they ever told me is wrong." Hermione nodded.

"I love my parents and they don't even know me anymore. They don't remember anything.." she laughed drily, "my spell worked too well."

Malfoy stopped. "What?" Hermione stopped too.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You obliviated your own parents?" he asked, his eyes unbelieving. Hermione nodded.

"The summer before seventh year. I thought you knew." He shook his head.

"I didn't know," he said quietly. He turned to look at one of the paintings left on the wall.

"The fuck?" Malfoy choked. Hermione turned to him.

"What is it?" Malfoy turned to her, his face ashen. He pointed to the painting. Hermione looked and gasped. It was a family portrait, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Draco was much younger, probably just before he started Hogwarts. They were all dressed in dark green and black, Draco's mother with a silver necklace, Lucius with his silver staff and Draco with a broach on his robes that looked like two snakes entwined to make an 'M'. However Draco's face was hard to see- there were large black gashes over Malfoy's face. Large, deep scratches over the little blonde boys face. And underneath, written in a dark red liquid, " _No son of ours_."

Hermione turned back to Draco, who's face was still plastered in horror.

"Who did this?" she asked in shock.

"Well it's obvious," he choked, "my parents." Hermione shook her head.

"Draco, your parents are dead. They couldn't have done this."

Malfoy's eyes seemed to glaze over. "I don't know the limits of what the Dark Lord could do. What his powers were and how he may have used them on my parents. Who knows what he could've done to them, or _for_ them?" His voice was strained, and Hermione could see his was stricken with fear and despair.

"Are you saying they're not dead?" Hermione asked slowly, trying to process what Draco had just insinuated. Malfoy shook his head.

"I don't know. My father was always going on about how much the Dark Lord had provided for us, in life _and_ death. What if he meant-" Malfoy swallowed thickly, "what if they're still here? They could've done this..." he pointed at the defaced painting. Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Would your father have written anything down, or had any books.. what about his study?" Hermione asked, thinking desperately. She was searching her brain for anything that could explain this but she was coming up blank.

But Malfoy nodded, looking up. "Maybe. I mean he never let me in so I wouldn't be surprised if there was something inside." Hermione nodded.

"Right. We'll do that." Suddenly she remembered about the others.

"What about the rest of the party?" she reminded Malfoy. At this, he finally smiled again. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Potter isn't the only one with a magic map," he muttered, tapping the paper with his wand. Just like the Marauders Map, a layout of the manor appeared. It was obviously smaller than the one of Hogwarts but Hermione was still taken aback by the complexity of the house. She searched for her friends, trying to get her bearings. Malfoy pointed to a large rectangle on the map, close to where her and Malfoy were.

"This is where the dining hall is. But no-one's there," he said in confusion. Suddenly, Hermione spotted two people.

"There!" she exclaimed, pointing to Luna and Blaise in a long corridor on the other side of the manor.

"Why are they there?" Malfoy murmured, "Blaise knows his way around this place well."

Hermione pointed at a group of three. "There's the rest of them." They were also on a long corridor like Blaise and Luna. How did they get over there?

"Oh god," Malfoy whispered suddenly. Hermione looked at him.

"What? What is it?" she asked, panicked at his face.

"This, the way they're in corridors like that... it's a defence mechanism of the manor.. it displaces people in these idenical looking corridors to confuse them. My father told me about it, how they used to use it on ministry officals during the first war. But he never told me how to do it and he said only the owner of the house could do it..."

"He must be here," Hermione whispered. Malfoy nodded.

"Come on," he said pulling himself together, "we should get to the study. Keep on eye on this though so we know where we're going."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Will the others be okay?"

"I think so. I mean they're pissed at me, not them, so they should be fine."

"Let's hope so."

 **Ooooooh can anybody guess what is afoot??? This was so fun to write I just want to do more! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm legit writing this just as I've uploaded the previous chapter... I JUST WANT TO WRITE!!!** **ps some smut in this so BE WARNED**

Blaise and Luna looked around the corridor, walking to the end and back again, searching for any traces of where their friends had gone.

"There's no rooms that they could've gotten into and this house is like Hogwarts; you can't apparate in or out of it," Blaise said, pacing in frustration.

Luna stayed silent. She was still trying to comprehend seeing her mother. It couldn't be her- she was dead. She'd died when Luna was small- an accident. An accident that was horrible and traumatic. But she had _died._ She was _gone._ People couldn't just come back to life, even in the wizarding world. And she wasn't a ghost; she looked solid and real and _angry._

"We should go to the dining hall and wait for Draco and Granger to show up."

"Do you know where we are?" Luna asked quietly. Blaise nodded.

"It's the same corridor, almost. It's a good trick but you can't change what's outside. We're on the south side of the castle now; the corridor we were in earlier was the north. We're on the complete other side of the manor."

"But we didn't feel _anything_ ," Luna said, "no magic no nothing. How powerful must that magic be?"

Blaise shook his head. "I don't know. And I really don't want to meet whoever cast it."

Draco muttered _Alohamora_ at the heavy wooden door leading into his father's study, unsurprised it was still locked. He hadn't been in there at all, only once after the funeral to pick up some papers. But he'd never looked around properly; the room had always been off limits.

He pushed the heavy door open and let Granger go in first. She smiled at him and walked through quickly. He got a whaft of her scent as she moved and he inhaled like a junkie; the scent intoxicating to him.

"Wow," the brunette murmured as she looked around the room. It had a library above the office part that went around the room in a circle. A winding staircase lead up to the books. It smelled leathery and woody, red mahogany panelling giving the room a very intimidating feel. Malfoy walked over to the desk and immediately started rifling through the papers on top, searching for anything related to life after death.

Hermione climbed the staircase and said something about 'looking through the books'. After looking through the papers on the top of the desk, Malfoy moved to the drawers. His hands were fast and efficient, keeping up a rhythm of taking each paper out of the drawer, scanning it then tossing it onto the floor behind him. He was scared that if he stopped he would cry, that he would scream and yell and bellow at his parents for doing this. So his hands moved faster, faster and faster until his fist closed around a small notebook at the back of the last drawer.

It was black with a skull and a dove engraved onto the front. The skull represented death, the dove life. This seemed promising. "Granger!" he yelled.

"Have you found something?" she shouted back, her voice slightly muffled. He could imagine her sitting on the floor in between two shelves, books on the floor around her as her red dress pooled at her feet.

"Yeah I think so," he replied. He turned to see Hermione descending the stairs, her dress flowing like a queen's behind her. He smiled at her, a charming, sexy smile that let her know exactly what he wanted. Granger blushed as she walked over to him, carefully treading in between the papers in her heels.

She tripped however, on a paperweight that had found itself on the floor. She fell forwards and would've fallen if Malfoy hadn't had reached forwards and caught her, his hands grabbing her waist. Hermione looked up at him through dark lashes, breathing slightly heavily.

"Thank you," she breathed. That was all she managed to say before Malfoy smashed his lips to hers, turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up onto the desk. She responded with equal amounts of passion, tracing his lips with her tongue before he opened for her and returned the favour.

She tangled her fingers in the downy hairs at the nape of his neck, the sensation sending electric pulses down Malfoy's spine. She was pressing her entire body to his, her hips thrusting forwards to meet his so they fit together like puzzle pieces. He kissed her harder; biting at her plump bottom lip and panting heavily as her nails raked against his back. She pulled his tux jacket off, running her hands all over his body as his mouth travelled to her neck; revisiting the spot he'd marked before. She gasped, her head tilting back in pleasure as she nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin.

"Draco," she moaned gutturally, gripping his head as he moved his mouth to the neckline of her dress, sliding the straps down so it began to slide down her shoulders.

Malfoy growled as the pale, unblemished skin was revealed, a strapless black bra all that was restraining her swollen breasts; tender and aching from her arousal. Malfoy unhooked the bra quickly, stopping to get a nod from Hermione before lowering his head to them. Hermiome almost screamed in pleasure as his hot mouth closed around her nipple.

"Malfoy," she breathed, holding his head against her breast.

"So fucking _sexy,"_ Malfoy growled against her chest, stopping only to say that before switching to her other breast.

"Don't stop," she groaned, one hand falling back to steady herself on the desk as he continued his torture, "Oh god don't stop."

Malfoy panted heavily, lifting his head before kissing her again, harder and faster than before, both of them sweaty and frantic as they clawed to be closer to each other.

Suddenly, the windows slammed open and a cold wind, along with sleeting rain, blew in from the cold night outside. Hermione gasped in shock as the rain hit her- she got the worst since her back was facing the window; she shielded Draco with her own body.

"Fuck," he growled, lifting Hermjone up off the desk and pulling his wand out, pointing it at the windows so they shut again. She sat on the floor, shaking in the cold. Draco collected his jacket from the desk and wrapped it around her.

"How did that open?" she asked, her voice wavering as her body was wracked with shivers. The room was cold now.

"I don't know. Those windows have never opened."

"It's your father," she said quietly, "he's angry because you're getting with a mudblood." Her voice cracked with emotion. Malfoy looked at her, his heart breaking slightly as he looked at the soggy brunette.

"I don't care about that Hermione," he said, kneeling down to her and meeting her eyes. "I don't." She shook her head.

"I can't have me making your parents hate you," she confessed, meeting his silvery eyes.

"You mean more to me than my parents," he said, his face raw with emotion.

Hermione hugged him, wrapping her still slightly wet self around him.

"Where's my bra?" she whispered into his shoulder. He chuckled softly.

"Not sure. Do you really need it?" he smirked.

"Yep," she laughed, standing up and walking back to the slightly wet table. She plucked the black bra from the table and Malfoy watched as she turned away from him, exposing her bare back as she put it on, her dress sitting on her hips.

"So," Hermione saud, turning round and holding up the little leather book. Malfoy had completely forgotten about that. "This."

 **Two chapters in one day WHAT A TREAT. review / follow/ favourite plsss!! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy :)**

Harry Potter was late. He didn't mean to be late, only Ron had needed _desperate_ help with something that had taken way longer than the Weasley had advertised it to take. So here he was, nearly two hours late, at Malfoy Manor, clutching his invitation in his hands.

He didn't quite trust Malfoy; he had a bad feeling about this and he didn't want any of his friends hurt. He'd received a text from Hermione a while ago and took his phone out to reply to say he was there.

The house looked the same as it had nearly two years ago, when he, Ron and Hermione had been dragged inside by snatchers and very nearly caught. Harry was worried about Hermione; she was the one who had fared the worst in this house and Draco had been _there._ Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate. It was Hermione.

"Hello?" he said, walking towards the manor, the gravel crunching under his shiny black shoes.

"Hi Harry. Listen, there's something going on in this house- something dangerous and we need your help. We think Malfoy's parents are still alive to some degree in the house-"

"They're dead Mione. We were there when they died," he replied, confused. There was suddenly a brief scuffle on the other line.

"It's Malfoy," a familiar voice said. "Just come inside. I'll give you directions. The house is displacing people and we need you to find us."

"Where's the rest?" He heard Malfoy sigh.

"The house moved them to different parts of the manor. I've got a map like you had for Hogwarts for this place so I can keep an eye on them. They seem just to be angry at me for now," he said. Harry noticed how downbeat Malfoy sounded. What had his parents done?

"Okay. So you can see where I am?" Harry said, pushing open the double doors and entering the manor.

"Yeah. Okay, so take the left door and you'll be in a lounge area." Harry did as he said and found himself in a small room with a gramophone playing jazz. He also saw a white fluffy shawl on one of the armchairs. He picked it up.

"Is anyone missing a white shawl?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry!" he heard Hermione yell. He tucked it under his arm.

"Where now?"

"Right. Go out of this room and go right. You'll be in a corridor with a statue of Salazar Slytherin in it."

"Okay," Harry muttered, opening the next door. There was indeed large black marble statue of one of the founders of Hogwarts.

"Now continue through so you go down the little staircase," Malfoy said. He heard paper rustling and guessed it was the map. Harry carefully descended the stone steps, careful not to drop his phone.

"Okay. I'm in sort of a lobby now."

"Yeah, now go into the big hall now. The door will still be open on this side." Harry could see which one he meant. He had recognised this entire route; it was the way the snatchers and Bellatrix had taken them. He entered the grand hall slowly, looking around. There were dust covers over all the furniture, including the large chandelier that still lay on the floor from when Dobby had released it. Harry could see the steps down to the dungeon where him and Ron and Luna had been held. It was eerie, being back. He never would have thought he'd be back here, especially not by invite for a _ball._

"Where now?" Harry asked, clearing this throat.

"Right. Now this is where we're guessing all the others got displaced so you need to be careful that the same doesn't happen to you. Keep on walking down this corridor, but do it slowly. Running will only make the manor more likely to displace you."

His heart beating quickly, Harry did as his former nemesis said, taking slow but deliberate steps down the sconce-lit corridor.

"Okay, now look to your right," Malfoy said quietly. Harry looked and gasped at the painting.

"Your parents did this?" he said lowly, running a finger down the shredded canvas.

"We think so," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry quickly made it to the study without any further complications; miraculously not getting displaced. Hermione was stood in the doorway and smiled widely when she saw her friend. Harry stepped inside and embraced the brunette, handing her the shawl.

"How come you're in here?" he asked, pulling away and looking around the spacious study. "We thought we might be able to find something to help find out how mt father's doing this."

"What about your mother?" Malfoy and Hermione exchanged glances.

"We found this notebook," Hermiome said, holding up a small leather journal, a skull and dove depicted on the front. "It seems to be some sort of diary written by Draco's father during the," Hermione paused, "erm, transformation."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Transformation into what?"

"We don't know exactly. Voldermort seemed to be experimenting with dark magic; ways to make his followers useful even after they were killed. So they could continue doing his bidding even after they were killed."

"And your father was what, rhe test subject?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded. "Basically." Hermione opened the book.

"So basically Voldermort cast a whole load of spells on Lucius and gave him some potions he'd made himself, all stuff he thought might work- combining ghost sorcery with poltergist lore and some seriously dark magic. But Lucius was killed before Voldermort could finish what he had planned. It seemed he wanted his dead Death Eaters to be able to maintain a form, like ghosts can. But Lucius can't do that from what we've seen."

Harry nodded. "It sounds like we know vaguely what's going on. Can the ministry help?" Hermione shook her head.

"Technically, yes, but they'd get displaced and it would complicate things enormously for Draco. He would have nowhere to live and would raise numerous questions about Draco's involvement in it."

Draco nodded. "I don't want my father here any more than you do, but I can't go through another ordeal. I'm sorry," he said brokenly, his silver eyes shining.

"It's okay Malfoy. We can sort this," he said assuredly, not used to seeing the Slytherin in this state.

Hermione nodded. "We should get the others here. Stay in the same place."

"So how are we going to do that?"

 **Sorry for the slightly longer wait on this one... more of the mystery revealed!! Hope you're enjoying, remember to review / follow/ favourite! XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is getting ridiculous," Ginny cried, turning the corner and finding herself exactly where she was a minute ago. Every time they tried to leave, they were displaced right back to other end of the corridor.

"Look Gin," Theo started, looking at the clock on the wall, "time is still moving. At least it's not a loop spell."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Pansy muttered, sitting against the wall. Finally something sensible coming out of her mouth, Ginny thought.

"Well I don't bloody know!" Theo snapped. "We've been here for twenty minutes. Draco will have noticed by now."

"Well then where the hell is he," Ginny murmured to herself, looking around the corridor for the millionth time. The only difference from this corridor to the one across the manor was the huge painting hung on the wall. Where there had been a big empty space, there was a grand portrait of Lucius Malfoy. However, the half of his body facing forwards was a skeleton- as if various layers of skin had been peeled back until bones popped out in odd places- the shoulder, eye socket, the mouth, the chest, to reveal a space where the heart should be.

The overall effect was quite terrifying, and Ginny avoided looking at it.

Theo assured them that painting had never been anywhere in the castle which did nothing but unsettle her further.

If only they had a phone to call Hermiome on. She harrumped. Muggle inventions could be useful sometimes. She turned towards the painting helplessly; it was the only clue they had. She searched the canvas for anything unusual (apart from the obvious) or telling of their situation.

She noticed a small string of white text curved around Lucius's staff.

 _Non omnis qui dimittit sanguinem._

"Theo. What does this say?" Her tall boyfriend came up behind her and slipped a hand around her waist possessively. Ginny leaned back, snuggling into him.

"Erm, All must leave who are not of pure blood," Theo finished lowly. "Oh fuck," muttered.

"Do you think that's a message?" Ginny said quietly. "But we're all pure blood. How would this message help us?"

Theo breathed out heavily.

"Pansy," he whispered, barely audible. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah as if the witch who banged on about blood purity for nine years isn't pure blood."

"But maybe that's why she did," Theo breathed. "You've met my family Ginny, seen our family tree, and obviously the Weasleys are pureblood. I've never met Pansy's family."

"But she can't be! She's Pansy Parkinson for gods sake!"

"It's true," a quiet voice from behind the two of them came. The pair turned around to see Pansy standing, looking directly at them, a odd look on her face.

"Pansy?" Theo started. "What do you mean?"

She moved back, standing in the centre to the corridor.

"I admit it. I admit to the house. I am a half blood." She looked terrified, but a vacant glaze in her eyes. Ginny took one step forward, but before she could reach the girl, there was a quiet pop, and she was gone.

All must leave who are not of pure blood.

 **soz about the massive break xxx**


End file.
